Tricking the Trickster
by Otaku-boy19
Summary: Izaya couldn't believe who he was seeing. The eyes of a man who he thought he would never see again. For once in a rare moment fear took over him. He froze in place as the memories viciously played back at him. The man in front of him smirked at the sight as he opened his twisted mouth. "Izaya, it's been a long time. How are you?" Izaya wanted to die. OC, and slight OOC Izaya.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this is my first story so hope you all like it! I'm not going to ramble on about me or anything, so I'll just skip to the disclaimer! **

**Otaku-boy19 does NOT own Durarara! If I did then there would be more episodes playing! Seriously there like only one season right!? *clears throat* Anywaaaaayyyyyssssss…ENJOY MY STORY! **

**I do want to add I own something besides the idea of this story. My OC Loki. (Yes, he's named after the god Loki)**

OoOoO

Izaya Orihara is known for being a great informant. He is also known for being one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. Now, looking into his life, a person can understand why. But I'm not going to go into details about that guy.

Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Loki Lozier. I am currently visiting Japan. My 'dear' grandfather is ill and I am here to comfort him in his time of…hahahaha! I can't even say that with a straight face! Now as rude and shocking as it may sound I have to say, I can't wait for the old man to die! That old man has been a thorn in my sides for too long. It's actually pure coincidence that I'm here when the old man is about to kick the bucket. But I won't go and tell you all my little sob story. Not really important to why I am here.

Now, normally I wouldn't waste my time learning about an informant. I can gather my own info in seconds. I am a great hacker after all. However, this man is different. He is…unique. From what I learn he loves humans, yet he constantly torments them. He also has been known to try and kill a man named Shizuo Heiwajima, who I hear is the strongest man in Ikebukuro…but I don't really care about that.

Back on Izaya, there is another reason why I am learning about him. Here is a little fun fact I bet no one, not even the biggest fangirl of Izaya's knew. When Izaya was in elementary school, he had a bully. Not your average bully. He never hit him, took his lunch money, gave him noogies, or even swirlies. No…this bully used mental abuse instead of physical. Maybe this bully is where Izaya got some of his ideas on how to torment these humans he 'loves' so much. I bet you want to know who this bully is, am I right. Well I'll give you three guess.

…no, not him…not him either…oh come on! You readers must be pretending to be stupid! I'm the bully from Izaya's past! Ugh, that was irritating.

Moving on…you see after Izaya left my elementary school to go to…whichever school he went next, I forgot about him. But now that I'm back in Ikebukuro, I couldn't help but notice the large and destructive fight coming from two men. The second that blond bartender called out Izaya's name, I had a plan up my sleeves.

I sprang home, forgetting about how I was supposed to visit my grandfather in the hospital. I got on my computer and all that night I was looking up what I could about my old 'friend.'

Anyways that's my story so far. Well at least what I'll tell you. Hopefully you all will stick around to see just how I will reunite with my old buddy Izaya.

OoOoO

**Well it's short, but this is really just the prologue. The next chapter will be longer. I think…**

**I hope you liked it so far. You'll learn more about Loki later and his old past with Izaya. Next chapter will also be Izaya's POV. **

**Read and Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter of my story. I'll try to update the story every day, but no promises on this. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Durarara! Nor will I ever! Sad face! :( **

**Here's a little fun fact. There is a poem named Lokasenna which is basically about Loki's trouble with the gods…or something like that. Anyways the only reason I'm bring it up is because my character Loki's online name is Lokasenna, so I thought I tell the people where I got the name from. **

OoOoO

Izaya's POV

"Ah, isn't it a wonderful day Namie?"

My secretary looks up from her desk to glare at me. I laugh at her when she did that.

Namie goes back to her work and I turn to my computer. I log on to the chat sites and see no one is one. "So everyone is busy today, huh? Shame, I really wanted to talk online. Maybe there are new people I can talk to."

I start to search for anyone who I find willing enough to chat with. Soon I find someone interesting. Someone named Lokasenna. I decide to start a chat with him.

_Kanra: Hello, are you new? I don't recognize your name._

_Lokasenna: Why yes I am! I'm so glad I am able to talk to someone. I have been bored out of my mind all day!_

_Kanra: Well lucky you! You get to talk to me!_

_Lokasenna: So, Kanra, are you from Ikebukuro too?_

_Kanra: I live in Shinjuku actually, but I visit it often._

_Lokasenna: That's cool! I am visiting here for a while. I'm lived in Ireland for a long time though._

So he's from another country. I figured from his name. I couldn't help but smirk. "This is going to get fun."

_Kanra: Ireland, really? _

_Lokasenna: Yep, but I was born here in Japan. Actually I grew up here in Ikebukuro. But during my junior high years, my parents and I moved to Ireland to be closer to the rest of my family. _

_Kanra: Oh, I see. So, what brings you back here?_

_Lokasenna: Unfortunately, my dear grandfather is about to pass away any day now. I am here to comfort him in his time of need. _

I had to roll my eyes. "Oh, you are a family guy, huh? How boring." I go to reply, but this Lokasenna's next comment actually surprises me, slightly.

_Lokasenna: Hahahahahahaha! Man, there is no way for me to say that without bursting out laughing! To be honest, I just had the urge to come here. My grandfather moved here during my time in high school. I forgot he lived here actually. It's just pure dumb luck I came here when he's about to croak! XD _

_Kanra: …Wasn't expecting that I admit. But I don't judge. I'm not close to my family much either. I take it you hate your grandfather._

_Lokasenna: Hate is such a strong word. And yes! That is the perfect word for that old man. But I don't want to bore you anymore about him. Tell me about yourself Izaya?_

D-did he just call me by my real name? How does he know me?

_Kanra: So you know the real me. You are even more interesting. Who might you really be then Lokasenna? An old client of mine?_

_Lokasenna: Oh no, I don't need to waste my time with an informant. I have my own ways to obtaining info. But we do know each other already._

_Kanra: Do we? Well then you should be able to tell me your name then. _

_Lokasenna: Oh okay. My name is…nah! I change my mind._

This man, is actually annoying. Let's see, what can I figure out from the info he gave me? He's from Ireland. Do I know anyone, besides Celty, that is from Ireland? No, I don't think so. He said he wasn't a client of mine. Of course everything he told me could have been a lie.

_Lokasenna: *sigh* Your silence is starting to get boring. Fine, just because I am a nice guy, I'll give you a hint. Think of your childhood Izaya. Well that's all! Bye-bye! _

_Lokasenna has left the chat_

My childhood? What does that have to do with him? "So you won't give me a straight forward answer then huh?" I couldn't stop the smirk that formed on my face. "Fine then, I'll play your little game for now Lokasenna."

I pull up the internet and type in his online name. "Let's figure out who you are now, shall we?"

OoOoO

Loki's POV

"Ah, this is going to be fun. He really couldn't figure it out. Oh, how I wish I could see his face when it dawns on him who I really am!"

I push my phone in my pocket and look up at the building in front of me. "If my sources are right Izaya should live here. He's a smart guy. I bet by the time I finally get up to his door, he'll have figured it out.

I open the front doors to the building and locate the stairs. "I'll give him extra time, just in case he actually is still as stupid as he was as a kid.

I slowly walk up the stairs. Just taking my sweet time. It's not like Izaya's expecting me, right?

After about ten minutes I finally see his door. "Oh, I wander if he figured it out yet?"

OoOoO

No POV

Izaya couldn't take his eyes off the computer. His face paled at the realization. 'It can't be him…could it?'

Namie couldn't help but notice Izaya's unusual silence. She sighed as she stood up. "I don't know what's gotten in to you, but I'm not sticking around to find out. I'm heading home. My work is done for today."

Izaya didn't even here Namie. He kept rereading the info he found. Lokasenna is a poem about the god Loki. Loki isn't just the name of a god though. To Izaya it's the name of a demon.

'_Think of your childhood Izaya.' _

Yes, it had to of been him. Izaya felt a shiver of fear as he remembered just who this Loki was.

"Izaya," Namie's voice called out.

The raven looked up slowly, trying to put on his famous smirk. "Yes Namie-chan?"

Namie frowned at the man before pointing behind her with her thumb. There was some guy outside your apartment. He says he has an appointment with you."

Izaya gave a confused look. "I don't remember scheduling any appointments today."

"Well I don't really care. I just came to tell you. I'll be leaving now," Namie said before turning around. Izaya heard her say something, most likely talking to the apparent client.

The raven calmed himself down before standing and this time succeeding in forming his smirk. He then waited patiently for whoever was out there to walk in.

The second he saw his 'client' though, his fears came rushing back.

It was now Loki smirking. His smirk looking ten times more twisted than any of Izaya's smirks could ever be. "Hello Izaya," he said to the informant. "Did you miss me?"

OoOoO

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Like I said, I will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow and also try to keep up a daily upload, but I can't promise anything. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I know it's moving kind of fast, but I just really wanted to get to Izaya and Loki confronting each other. **

**Don't forget to review people! **


End file.
